100 Theme Challenge
by MagicDoughnuts
Summary: A 100 Themes Challenge, Featuring Wreck it Ralph and Ninjago! OC's are in it!
1. Idiotic Birds

((Starting with a Ninjago, I'll mix in tome Wreck it Ralph ones later ^^))

"What. The heck. Is going on here?"

Suki and Mallory looked up. "We were playing with the falcon." Mallory spoke up.

Zane looked up at the ceiling. "It seems it's you two that cause the most trouble. And, may I ask, what are the other birds doing?"

Mallory and Suki looked around at the cluttered room. They realized what a mess they had made. Lampshades were upside-down, chairs overturned, and board game pieces littered the floor. "We were bored. And we found some birds outside. They come real easy with enough breadcrumbs." Suki said innocently.

"Well clean up this mess." Zane ordered, watching the two girls obediently get up and start cleaning.

The two girls could of swore they heard the nindroid muble something about stupid birds.


	2. Christmas

(Summary for the lazy: Mavis wants to put up a Christmas tree, Turbo doesn't know much about the holiday, Mavis has to tell him. Make-it-Mavis belings to MelvisMD)

"Please? You've resolved me to begging!"

"Toots, we don't have trees in Turbotime."

"So? I can make one."

"Then make one."

"Fine. I _will_."

Mavis got up moodily from where she sat on the couch in Turbo's large house. Taking her paintbucket and brush, she started painting a fir tree in the middle of the room. The trunk flowed from her paintbrush as smoothly as the thin needles. Each branch was painted on individually, and soon the tree was up, but bare of decoration.

"It's done."

"Wai-wai-wait a second, It's in the house? I may not know much about holidays, but I'm pretty sure trees are supposed to be _outside_." Turbo said confusedly.

Mavis walked over, hands upon her hips. "Must I explain this holiday again? I know Turbotime doesn't have anything like Christmas usually, but I know a bit." She said, sitting down upon the sofa once more and laying back.

Turbo playfully looked up at her like a small child awaiting a tale from a grandparent. "Tell me more about Christmas..." He said, smiling in a goofy way.

Mavis smiled and looked down at him, playing along. "Well, Christmas celebrates the season of giving, people exchange gifts on Christmas Eve at wonderous parties. Everything is dressed in red and green, and people put up pine trees in their home and decorate them with tinsel, lights, and ornaments. Wreathes of holly, and many people's favorite is the mistletoe in doorways. If two people get caught under it together, they gotta _kiss._" She explained, smirking.

Turbo faked gagging, as a little kid would in the thought kissing was gross. "Ewww...kissing's gross."

"Well, hopefuly you don't get caught under the mistletoe with me, munchhkin." Mavis joked, nudging Turbo's shoulder. "But the best part is Santa Claus. He's a big, jolly man dressed in red, who brings toys for good boys and girls in his sleigh pulled by flying reindeer. But the bad boys and girls only get coal in their stocking, which is a big sock nailed to the fireplace where small toys and candy are sometimes left."

Turbo grinned, excited for this new and foreign holiday. "I'll _definately_ be a good boy. Now, to that tree..."


	3. Death

(Okay, after a few weeks, we have the third chapter. It's a songfic to the song Illusion by VNV Nation. Implied suicide. YAY! So cheery. Ninjago belongs to Lego, and the OC's Mentioned are to their respected owners, AKA my forum buddies.)

_I know it's hard to tell_

_How mixed up you feel_

_Hoping what you need_

_Is behind every door_

_Each time you get hurt_

_I don't want you to change_

_'Cause everyone has hopes_

_You're human after all_

Tears dropped to the floor, leaving wet marks where they soaked into the carpet. Suki let them flow down her cheeks freely, not wiping the tiny rivers from her face. She felt as no one understood her, a lone warrior left to fight her own battles. The cheery posters and things in her room masked what she truly felt. Every day she had to remind herself to smile, to appear happy and capable, but in reality, she was never really happy, and she felt alone, like nobody could help her.

_The feeling sometimes_

_Wishing you were someone else_

_Feeling as though _

_You never belong_

_This feeling is not sadness_

_This feeling is not joy_

_I truly understand_

_Please don't cry now_

She once more checked that the door was locked and key was in hand. She needed to further keep alone. It wouldn't matter anyway. Half the time she had not even a mouse to talk to. She thought of Leah, Claire, Seren; all close friends. If only for a day, places could be traded, maybe she could know the feeling of happiness, the feeling of friendship. One time, one hour even, people around her. A glint caught her eye. A lone dagger was upon her desk, just a bit was peeking out of the leather case, begging to be used.

_Part of your soul ties to the next world_

_Or maybe to the last_

_But I'm still not sure_

_But what I do know _

_To us the world is different_

_As we are to the world_

_I guess you would know that_

Suki quickly shook her head. It was not nessicary. Not now, at least. A cool breeze let her know Amarasu was present. Still, no persuasion could change her. She was supposed to be alone, remember? A clanking said the knife had been pushed off the table, onto the floor, as if saying no to her thoughts. Suki ignored this, and returned to the bed, and sat upon it. She put her head in her hands, sighing darkly. Why could life not change. If she died today, she felt, no one would care.

_Please don't go_

_I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please_

_Please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate_

_For all the hurt that you feel_

_The world is just illusion _

_Trying to change you_

She sat that way for awhile, mulling over her thoughts, slipping deeper into the endless void with every passing moment. What seemed like hours later, she looked up slowly. The knife was still on the floor, beconing to her. She slowly rose, gingerly steppintg towards the leather-bound blade. She picked it up softly, as if it could break with the lightest touch. She walked back to the matress, not taking her eyes off of it. Sitting down once more, she unsheathed it. A cool breeze whipped past her again, and the dagger was ripped from her hand, flying to the ground.

_Please don't go_

_I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please_

_Please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate_

_For all the hurt that you feel_

_The world is just illusion_

_Trying to change you_

Suki ran towards it, stumbling upon her own feet. She could not grab it, it was as if an invisible barrier surrounded the knife. Throwing her arm back and thrusting it at the invisible dome, she broke the forcefield, and the knife was in her hand once more. "I have to do this..." She whispered. No resistance from the invisible, warm breeze came forth.

_Being like you are_

_Well, this is something else_

_Who could comprehend?_

_But some that do_

_Lay claim that_

_Divine purposes blesses them_

_That is not what I believe_

_It doesn't matter anyway_

The blade was cool in her hand. Suki looked to the door, and to the knife. She walked to her desk and sat at the chair. A pad of paper sat in front of her, and did a pen. Setting the knife down, she replaced it with the said pen, and started writing a note.

"Dear everyone,

I will be gone when you find this. That may be the only definite I have right now. I'm sorry for leaving, but there is no life for me to live anymore. Just, listen to this if you listen to anything. Leah, you are a great person, never doubt yourself. Dusk, you aren't a horrible person either, you are lucky to have Kai as your boyfriend. Lloyd, you needen't worry about your father; he was a great man at one time, and you'll grow into a great one as well. Seren, forgive Zane. He has reason to be upset, but love him with all you have, he really does love you still. Cole, Leah misses you, have you seen her lately? Claire, You are the best big sister/friend a girl could ask for. Jay, You are great, that's all I can say. Kai, control your temper, That's All I have for you. All the rest, and everyone, keep eachother's backs, for that may be all you have one day, you have to stay strong. I may not mean much to you, but you guys mean the world to me, even if I leave it materially.

Suki"

_Part of you soul tis to the next world_

_Or maybe to the last_

_I'm still not sure_

_What I do know is_

_To us the world is different_

_As we are to the world_

_I guess you would know that_

As the letter finished, Suki got up, knife back in hand, and crossed to the window. The sun was creeping below the horizon, crossing the world into night. Ironic, Suki thought, The world is going into darkness, as am I, however, I will not be coming back into sunrise. The knife seemed to burn in her palm, wanting to complete the act of which Suki was to attempt. "The world may be just an illusion, but I want to change it." She said. The looked to the knife once more. No one would be here to watch her die.


End file.
